Tales of Vesperia: Courting Hardships
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the events of "Royal Engagement", Yuri and friends continue living in peace as Estelle is closed to becoming a mother. But just as things seem peaceful in the capital, a mysterious gang of thieves attack, hoping to steal Estelle's unborn child.
1. Ch 1: Together at Last

**_Tales of Vesperia: Courting Hardships_**

**__****_Chapter 1: Together at Last_**

We bring you to the peaceful countryside outside the capital city Zaphias. And in this lush green scenery, lightly decorated with several trees with autumn colored leaves, we find the likes of Brave Vesperia and their friends relaxing peacefully in the soft grass as a gentle wind blew across the field. Today, it is the second anniversary for Yuri and Estelle's successful marriage at Zaphias Church. The two sit at each others side as they watch the clouds drifting above. As they rest each other's hand on the others, we see a small gold ring on their finger.

"I still can't believe it. Two years together and we haven't driven each other nuts yet." Yuri said, glancing at Estelle. The princess lightly giggled as she was watched by Rita from nearby.

"Yes. I find it a bit of a surprise myself." Estelle said. She then looked down by her legs, seeing the faithful Repede laying down to rest at her side. Since the day of their wedding, it appeared that Repede accepted Estelle and has let her pet him as much as Yuri.

"And I'm VERY happy that Repede's finally letting me pet him. Oh! I still can't believe how soft his fur is." Estelle added, rubbing the dog's head. Karol glanced at Rita.

"You think Yuri and Estelle seem...DIFFERENT to you?" Karol asked. Rita turned to the young boy and huffed.

"Of course they're "different" you little idiot. Its been two years since that wedding, hasn't it?" Rita said. Raven chuckled, eyeing Rita as he sat alongside Judith, leaning against a tree.

"And to think...you have not yet complained one bit about the whole ordeal. Ah. I can still remember our genius mage's face the instant she heard the news." Raven said. Rita growled, glaring angrily at Raven.

"What you say old man? Maybe a good BLAST to the head will fix that faulty memory of yours!" Rita shouted. Karol chuckled, surprised that Rita has not changed as much as Yuri and Estelle. But all his words got him was a swift blow to the head from Rita's fist.

"Shut up!" Rita exclaimed. Yuri and Estelle watched and lightly chuckled, glad to see their friends had not changed. Judith smiled, watching as Estelle rubbed her stomach. It seemed, surprisingly enough, that Estelle was now bearing a child since a few months after their first anniversary.

"How's little Yuri junior Estelle? Hope he's being a good little boy." Judith teased. The very word "Yuri junior" had Rita blushing from ear to ear and her face turning bright red.

"J-Judith! CUT THAT OUT! You know I'm still uneasy about all that!" Rita exclaimed. Judith smirked and stuck her tongue out as Rita turned away, completely flustered. Karol tried to say something to calm her down but wound up being elbowed in the face.

"Man. Why do I get the feeling Brave Vesperia's problems only STARTED after they got married? Sheesh. I mean...I AM glad for them. But...ugh. What a crazy situation we have now...allying ourselves with the knights. I mean...are we even a GUILD anymore?" Karol thought.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

A while later that day, as the group returned to Zaphias, they were greeted at the gateway by the likes of LeBlanc and his men.

"Ah. Lady Estellise. How good to see you again. Did you and your...deh...husband enjoy the scenery?" LeBlanc asked, still appauled to Yuri being Estelle's husband. As Estelle nodded, Yuri walked over to LeBlanc and glared him straight in the eye.

"What's the matter LeBlanc? STILL can't get over the "one that got away" from ya? Too bad. And here I thought we all matured." Yuri said. LeBlanc groaned, looking away as Adecor and Boccos eyed Yuri.

"Now see here you. You MAY be the princess' fiance. But to us, you'll ALWAYS be that lowlife Yuri Lowell that we had to struggle with for too long. Make no mistake!" Adecor huffed. Boccos agreed, saying he'd personally lock Yuri away for all the trouble he caused in the past if not for Estelle.

"Ugh. Just give it a rest already. How idiots like YOU got into the knights...I'll NEVER know." Rita sighed, walking past and taking Estelle with her. Yuri smirked and waved to them before strolling off with the others. LeBlanc groaned, watching Yuri from over his shoulder.

"You best mind yourself boy. Remember. You're "royalty" now...lower quarter rookie." LeBlanc thought. The knights then strolled off, back to their daily routes. Farther into the city, Yuri and the others were greeted by another knight, Flynn Scifo.

"Hello Yuri...Estelle." Flynn said. Yuri smirked at Flynn, glad to hear him using her nickname since the wedding.

"Hello to you too Flynn. What brings you by?" Estelle asked. Flynn chuckled.

"Actually, I was just taking my break and figured I take a stroll through town...you know? Think back to my days with Yuri." Flynn said. He lightly blushed as he spotted Estelle's stomach.

"So...how has the uhh...uhhh..." Flynn stuttered, turning beat red. Yuri sighed.

"Come on Flynn. What's the matter? STILL can't handle seeing Estelle with a baby in there? Come on! Spit it out!" Yuri shouted. Suddenly, Estelle felt something that made her giggle, attracting everyone else's attention.

"Hmm? And what are YOU giggling at?" Raven asked. Estelle put her hands to her stomach.

"I felt it. I think the baby just kicked." Estelle said. Raven seem quite intrigued, asking if he could feel the little one. But just as he began reaching for her, Rita intervened and swatted away Raven's hand with a violent slap.

"There's no way I am ever letting your PERVERTED hands get ANYWHERE on Estelle! Ya got me?" Rita shouted. But unknown to Rita, Karol lightly put his hand to Estelle's stomach, feeling the baby kick. When Rita saw, she growled and struck Karol bluntly with a fist to the head.

"And that goes for YOU too squirt!" Rita exclaimed. Judith giggled, betting Rita wanted the honor all to herself. Afterwards, Rita lightly turned towards Estelle's stomach and gulped.

"Is...Is it all right if I...?" Rita asked. Estelle nodded, making Rita blush as she put her hand against it. She felt a light bump, causing her to gasp and laugh.

"Wow. Hard to imagine...there's a little baby in there...just waiting to see the world." Rita thought, smiling as her hand remained motionless. But suddenly, she felt the watching eyes of Raven and Karol nearby. She quickly snapped out of her delusion and struck them both.

"Wh-What are YOU TWO looking at? Huh?" Rita shouted. Estelle lightly giggled, having caught a glimpse of Rita's face earlier.

"Man. Is it me or is it getting to be BAD for us to be getting so close to the little genius?" Raven asked, glancing at Karol. Judith chuckled, betting it probably was. Flynn offered Estelle a chance to take a stroll through town with him, but Yuri said Estelle had enough time outside.

"Huh? I...did?" Estelle asked.

"At least...I think so. We don't want the little lady to end up too exhausted to make it back to the castle. Besides, I think you and the little one may need a bit of rest." Yuri said. Estelle glanced at her stomach and sighed, betting Yuri was right. She thanked Flynn for the offer before continuing on with the others. Flynn smiled as he observed Yuri and Estelle walking side by side.

"You're one great father Yuri. I actually envy you." Flynn thought.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Meanwhile, deep within the woods nearby the capital city, a shady gang of people were seen wearing dark purple cloaks, covering their faces. They saw the city from afar.

"There it is everyone...Zaphias, the capital. And just think...inside that city is the best prize we could ever hope to get...the unborn child of Lady Estellise and her husband. Heh heh. Think of the money we could get from holding her for ransom." the leader said. The others chuckled.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's just go in there and grab the gal!" a large cloaked figure shouted. The leader sighed and shook his head.

"Did you forget that we'll stick out like a sore thumb walking through the city in DAYTIME? No my friend. We wait until the shadows rise and the sun descends." the leader said. Back at the castle, Estelle sat down in her room, accompanied by her friends nearby.

"There we go. Feeling any better?" Rita asked, helping Estelle sit down. Estelle sighed, giving a nod.

"I think Yuri might have been right when he said he didn't want you to exert yourself. Who knew carrying a little one could make a girl so exhausted." Judith said. Rita glared at Judith before turning back to Estelle.

"Don't mind her Estelle. What I think you're doing is amazing. So what if it exhausts you a bit more than usual? It'll all be worth it when the baby comes." Karol said. Estelle giggled, thanking Karol for those words. Yuri stood nearby as Raven joined him.

"So...you think you'll be ready for it? Ya know? The challenges of being a daddy?" Raven asked. Yuri quietly glanced at Raven and huffed.

"Of course I am. Estelle and I talked about it before things started and we're seeing this through to the end. But...some of the things I had to put up with so far were...a tad annoying." Yuri said, muttering towards the end so Estelle would not hear. Raven smirked.

"Heh. What was I thinking? You're going to be a great father. Heck, I wish I could be one myself. But alas, this handsome devil is still solo." Raven said. Yuri chuckled, saying Raven was more of a "sweaty old man" than a "handsome devil". Raven smirked, glaring off with a sense of disgust that Yuri still called him old.

"Sheesh kid. Just how OLD do you think a fellow like me is anyway?" Raven thought. They all spent the rest of the day together, deciding they would all stay by and help Estelle until her baby came. That night, everyone retired to bed as Rita was seen staying in the same room as Estelle. But Yuri could not sleep, seen walking around the castle halls with Repede that night.

"Well Repede, sooner or later, I'm going to be nuturing a brand new life. I wonder if I can really do it." Yuri sighed, remembering his trouble making days in the lower quarter. Repede glanced up at Yuri.

"I mean...I know Estelle and I promised to do our best. But...considering the life I've lived in the lower quarter and...what I've had to deal with during Estelle's little "period"...I don't know if I can." Yuri said. Repede whined a bit before giving a firm bark. Yuri stopped and looked down at his partner.

"Heh. I bet I sound like I'm complaining, huh? Yeah. Maybe I am. But still...who ever thought that someone like me...could turn out to be a father in his life." Yuri said. Repede barked again, making Yuri grin. He kneeled down and patted the dog's head.

"I know Repede. You'll be there alongside me. Yeah. I remember. Heh. Thanks pal." Yuri said. Just then, Repede heard something that made his ears stand straight up in the air. Yuri noticed as Repede turned towards a nearby window, snarling and growling.

"Hmm? Repede, what is it?" Yuri asked. Suddenly, the window was smashed clean through as one of the cloaked figures landed in front of Yuri and Repede. Yuri groaned.

"Hey! Who the heck are you? What's the big idea busting into the castle in the middle of the night?" Yuri shouted. Repede growled, barking angrily at the hooded man. It was the leader of the group from earlier, giving a huff.

"So YOU are Yuri Lowell...the once biggest annoyance to the Royal Knights...now married to Princess Estellise. How ironic is that?" he said. Yuri groaned, wishing he didn't leave his sword back in Estelle's bedroom.

"What if I am? That doesn't change the fact that some hooded psycho just came crashing in through a window! Now what do you want?" Yuri shouted. The hooded villain chuckled.

"What I WANT...is the princess. Or...to be exact, the unborn son of Princess Estellise." he said. Yuri gasped.

"No! Estelle!" Yuri thought.

**__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: Princess in Distress

**_Tales of Vesperia: Courting Hardships_**

**__****_Chapter 2: Princess in Distress_**

Yuri and Repede found themselves face to face with a mysterious thief, having just broken into the palace. His words had Yuri worried sick of Estelle as he claims he came to take the unborn child of Estelle.

"Forget about it pal! Estelle and her kid ain't going ANYWHERE with you!" Yuri shouted. Repede snarled in agreement, giving a loud bark. But the hooded thief laughed.

"What can you do? You have no chance of stopping us. My men are on the prowl as we speak. Sooner or later, she WILL be ours." he said. Yuri gasped, realizing his other goons must already be in the castle. He groaned and turned away, running back down the castle hall as Repede joined him shortly after. Yuri continued running back for Estelle's room, hearing the villain laugh as he ran.

"Estelle! I've got to get to her! Those crooks could be at her room already!" Yuri thought. Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, it appeared everyone else had been woken from their sleep by the attacking thieves. In his room, Raven armed himself with his bow as he took aim at a thief that came bursting in through the room window.

"All right. What's the deal waking an old man like me from his sleep? A guy needs a good night's sleep ya know." Raven said, keeping firm grip on his bow. The hooded thief huffed.

"An old man? Please. You're not going to make me think you're crippled, are you?" a female voice asked. Raven smirked.

"That depends. Is it working?" Raven asked. The hooded thief suddenly drew a pair of daggers from under her cloak, flashing them at Raven.

"So far? Not working." she said. She suddenly threw them towards Raven, but he ducked and took aim, firing his arrow at her.

"Please. Not gonna happen." she said, quickly flipping up and over the arrow. Raven groaned.

"Okay. This is not gonna be easy." Raven thought. In another room, Karol was shoved up against a wall by another of the hooded thieves. But this one seemed to be roughly his size, carrying two large axes on its back.

"Aww! What's wrong baby? Gonna cry now are ya?" the hooded villain asked. Karol groaned and got back up, facing the thief face to face.

"Does THIS answer your question? No way!" Karol shouted, charging into the thief and up against the wall.

"You guys are NOT getting Estelle OR her kid! I won't allow it!" Karol shouted "As leader of Brave Vesperia, you will NOT have either of them!" The thief huffed.

"YOU? The leader of Brave Vesperia? Ha! Nice try pipsqueak!" the thief laughed. Karol was kicked back before his opponent drew the two axes on its back. As the thief charged, Rita was heard in the other room, firing blasts of fire magic towards a group of thieves. The blast sent them soaring out the door.

"Damn! Run for it! That chick's NUTS!" one exclaimed, seeing Rita preparing another. Behind her, Estelle hid underneath her bed sheets, scared to death by the sudden attack.

"R-Rita! What's going on?" Estelle cried. Rita growled.

"I don't know! Those guys boasted about taking you and your kid! We've gotta get out of this place!" Rita exclaimed. Once she saw the coast was clear, Rita dropped her magical aura and grabbed Estelle's wrist.

"Sorry Estelle! We've gotta go! NOW!" Rita cried. But suddenly, the window in Estelle's room was smashed down as a large, thickly coated thug crashed in.

"Not gonna happen little girl!" a deep voice bellowed. He reached into his coat and pulled out a group of marble sized bombs, throwing them around the room. When they exploded, a thick purple haze covered the room, blinding Rita and Estelle's vision. Rita coughed and hacked, trying to fan the smoke from her face.

"Estelle! C'mon! Hur...Hurry!" Rita cried, sounding slurred in her voice. Something seemed to be happening as Rita suddenly got drowsy and passed out. Estelle gasped.

"Rita! No!" she cried before the large thug drew a gag over her mouth. She tried crying for help, but her voice was muffled. She continued trying until the smoke got to her as well, knocking her out.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Meanwhile, still hurrying back for Estelle's room, Yuri and Repede found themselves surrounded by more of the mysterious thieves. They jumped at Yuri from all sides, throwing him up against a door.

"Gah! G..Get out of my way!" Yuri exclaimed. But the thieves laughed as they thrusted him against the door.

"Ha! Stay outta the way small fry! Trust me. You don't want to get hurt." the lead thief said. But suddenly, from behind Yuri, the door opened and there stood Flynn.

"Huh? Yuri?" Flynn gasped. The other thieves gasped as Yuri smirked.

"Nice to see you pal. Sorry for "waking" you up in the middle of the night, but...a little help?" Yuri asked. The other thieves stared on as Flynn suddenly rushed back in his room and grabbed his sword, charging back out and scaring the thieves back long enough for Yuri to get free and kick the leader down, knocking them all over.

"Yuri! What's going on? Who ARE these guys?" Flynn asked. Yuri sighed.

"I wish I knew. They're here for Estelle's baby! Quick! Get your boys together and tell them to look out for Estelle OR these hooded kooks! I'm going back to her room." Yuri explained. Flynn nodded, telling he'd pass word to the other knights and Sodia as soon as possible. Yuri nodded and continued running down the hall with Repede tailing close behind. He ran and ran as fast as he could, hoping to get there before he was too late. But when Yuri arrived, he found the room to be in a state of shock. Rita was knocked out on the floor as Estelle's bed showed signs of a struggle. Her window was smashed to pieces as bits of it scattered across the floor. Repede lightly whined.

"No. Not again." Yuri whispered. He spotted Rita on the floor and hurried to her side.

"Rita? Hey Rita! Wake up!" Yuri shouted. Rita groaned, muttering in her sleep. She slowly rose up in a daze, glaring at Yuri.

"Y...Yuri? Is that you? Ugh. Where...Where's Estelle?" Rita asked. Yuri gasped.

"What? I thought you were with her. What happened?" Yuri asked. Rita groaned, clutching her head as she stood up against Yuri's side.

"It...It just happened so fast. This big guy...came crashing in and...Estelle, he...he..." Rita said, about to fall asleep again. Behind Yuri, the rest of his friends hurried to the scene.

"Yuri! Is Estelle all right?" Karol cried. But one look in Estelle's room had everyone fearing the worst. The thieves succeeded in taking Estelle.

"Yuri...I...I..." Flynn stuttered before Yuri put his hand out, signaling for him to stop.

"I'm so sorry Yuri. They took me by surprise too. I tried to fight back, but by the time I got out of my room, I find you all...without Estelle." Judith sighed. Raven approached Yuri and patted his shoulder.

"You okay boss?" Raven asked. Yuri groaned, moving Rita into Raven's arms before he approached Estelle's bed and yelled, pounding at the bed with his fists.

"Damn it! Why wasn't I there? I could've protected her! Estelle! She...She...dah!" Yuri exclaimed. The others looked on in fear and sadness at the state Yuri was in now. Flynn walked over to Yuri's side, looking on at his frustrated friend.

"Yuri? Don't worry. We'll get Estelle back." Flynn said, sounding sure in his voice. Yuri slowly gazed back at him.

"How can you be so sure? We don't know one THING about the guys that took her. We don't even have any idea where they are!" Yuri groaned. Flynn sighed.

"I know Yuri. I wish there was more we knew about them. But...if they want Estelle, no doubt they're going to hold her for ransom to the empire. And when they do, we'll trace them back to their hideout and get her back." Flynn said. Repede slowly walked over as Yuri faced Flynn.

"Oh. Swell plan Flynn. But one problem with that. They could do whatever they want with Estelle until then. I don't want her or our kid to get hurt. They probably wanted her child the most." Yuri said "So...I'd rather take my chances hunting them down NOW before they send a ransom note." The others quietly looked on as Yuri and Flynn glared into each other's eyes.

"Now hold on a second there Yuri. Before ya go barreling out there by yourself, let old Raven do some digging around Dahngrest. Maybe some of the guilds have heard talk about these hooded clowns and have some idea where their staking out." Raven said. Yuri looked on at his friends as Karol joined Raven at his side.

"Yeah! I'm a guild leader too! I'll make sure Raven and I find those creeps for you Yuri. And when we do...hoo boy! Are they gonna get it!" Karol exclaimed. Judith said she and Ba'ul can scan the horizon as well for any trace of Estelle while Karol and Raven did their info gathering.

"See Yuri? We're all here to help. We'll get Estelle back in no time. Trust me." Flynn said. Yuri looked around at all the friends giving their support to help Yuri rescue Estelle. He took a heavy sigh before facing them all.

"Thanks guys. I...I was just really out of it there. But...if we all band together, there's no place those rats can hide. They'll pay for messing with Brave Vesperia...every last one of them." Yuri said. The others nodded as Rita started to stir again. But unknown to Karol, Raven secretly passed her to him while they were talking. When Rita awoke, she found herself in Karol's arms.

"Wh-Wh-What? What do you think you're doing?" Rita exclaimed. She pushed herself free before striking Karol in the head, knocking him face first to the ground.

**__****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: The Hunt for Estelle

**_Tales of Vesperia: Courting Hardships_**

**__****_Chapter 3: The Hunt for Estelle_**

The next morning, the capital was all abuzz about Estelle's sudden late night kidnapping. Some of the townsfolk were in distress, fearing what would befall Zaphias without Estelle. In the middle quarters, Judith and Rita did their best to try and assure everyone things would be fine.

"Hey! Would ya just calm down? We're gonna get Estelle back! Trust us!" Rita exclaimed. But her words seemed to go unnoticed as the people were still in commotion. Rita groaned as Judith tried.

"Please, everyone. Losing Estelle now does not mean the end of the capital. But we understand your worries and concern. Believe me. We are doing our best now to search for her." Judith explained. Back at the castle, Yuri sat alone in Estelle's room, resting his hand where Estelle slept last night.

"Estelle...I'm...sorry." Yuri muttered. He sighed, rubbing his face with his palm. Nearby, Repede sat patiently by his master's side as his tail slowly wagged.

"If only I was with you, I could've protected you better. It's all my fault." Yuri sighed. Repede could not stand seeing Yuri depressed for much longer before he gave a loud bark. Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Flynn was there as he and Patty entered.

"Yuri? Patty came to see you. She heard about what happened to Estelle from Judith and she came as quick as she could." Flynn said. Patty slowly walked over to Yuri.

"Ba'ul gave me a lift. Are you sure you're doing okay Yuri?" Patty asked. Yuri groaned, suddenly striking the bed with his fist.

"I can't take this! The longer we're out searching for Estelle, the more time those monsters have to do whatever they want to her! Damn it! Aren't Karol and Raven back YET?" Yuri groaned. Flynn rested his hand on Yuri's shoulder as Patty and Repede watched.

"Please Yuri, you have to calm down. Those crooks aren't going to do Estelle any harm. Remember. You said their leader wants Estelle's child, right? So they wouldn't dare harm her if it meant hurting her baby." Flynn said. Yuri groaned.

"Yeah. You said that already Flynn! This isn't YOUR kid you're dealing with here! It's MINE and Estelle's!" Yuri shouted. Flynn lightly gasped, sighing heavily afterwards.

"Yuri...what can I say that will calm you down?" Flynn thought. Just then, another knock came at the door. Flynn noticed it was Sodia this time.

"Captain Flynn, we just got word from Raven and Karol of Brave Vesperia. They've just returned from their trip to Dahngrest. They're outside by the upper quarter." Sodia said. Flynn nodded.

"Thank you Sodia. Tell them we'll meet them right away." Flynn said. Sodia bowed before leaving, but her news made Yuri somewhat hopeful, rising from the side of the bed.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Yuri and Flynn hurried outside, alongside Patty and Repede, meeting up with Karol and Raven. It seemed by the look on their faces, they came with good news.

"Yuri! You're not gonna believe this! We've got an actual lead on the creeps that took Estelle!" Karol exclaimed. Yuri gasped.

"R-Really? Who are they? Where'd they take her?" Yuri asked. Raven crossed his arms, trying to remember.

"Hmm. Well, from what we got in Dahngrest...it seems these robe wearing kooks go by the name "Purple Lightning". Folks used to think they were some creepy guild with a weird agenda. But in fact, they're actually one of the worst thief gangs around Dahngrest." Raven explained.

"Yeah. They'd use to live pretty close to Dahngrest, looting places and robbing guilds of their treasures and pretty much anything they deemed worthy enough. But from what I heard, the people in Dahngrest ran them off the continent a while back...long before I was born even." Karol said. Flynn looked on at Yuri's facial expression, seeing him listening to each word.

"Okay. How about any leads as to where these skunks are right now?" Yuri asked. Karol tapped his head as Raven suddenly remembered.

"Well, I gather...from the rumors I've heard...that they stationed themselves now somewhere in the Hyponia region." Raven said. Flynn and Yuri gasped.

"Hyponia? That's where Aurnion is! Don't tell me those thieves are actually robbing Aurnion too!" Flynn shouted. Yuri huffed, cracking his knuckles.

"If they are, that gives me one MORE reason to punch their boss' lights out! C'mon. We're going to Aurnion. I'm not losing Estelle's trail now." Yuri said. Karol nodded, saying he'd hurry and get Rita and Judith.

"You feel any better now Yuri?" Flynn asked. Yuri huffed.

"Let's just say I'll feel "better" when I get Estelle back and teach this cloak wearing nut a lesson." Yuri said.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Meanwhile, far across the sea on the Hyponia continent, we view in on Estelle, locked inside a prison cell fashioned out of a dug in cave. All that was in her cell was a stool for her to sit on and a window for viewing. She rushed to the bars as she saw more of the hooded thieves passing.

"Please! You have to let me out! I BEG YOU!" she cried. But suddenly, the guard at the cell flashed a large axe in her face. She looked to see the same one of the bandits that Karol had faced, now with her hood down. It was strangely a young girl, bearing two large dark orange pigtails atop her head. She had a line of freckles under her eyes as her brown eyes glared at Estelle.

"HEY! Keep it down in there! You're OUR prisoner missy. Get used to it." she said, drawing the axe away. Suddenly, one of the passing thieves approached her. It was the leader, the same man that Yuri met. He pulled his hood back to reveal long slick black hair and a pair of red eyes. He had a long scar across his face, under his eyes and across the middle of his nose.

"Don't worry Princess Estellise. You'll get your freedom...when we get OUR ransom money." he said. Estelle groaned.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this?" Estelle asked. The leader huffed, turning away from Estelle.

"Best keep your nose OUT of our affairs missy. You'll last longer." he said. But as he was about to walk off, he felt Estelle grabbing onto his robe. He stopped and glared angrily back at her, stretching as far out the cell as possible.

"No! I want answers!" Estelle cried "I have never seen you before in my life! What do you thieves want with me and my baby?" The leader snarled and lashed out, slapping Estelle's hand and scaring her back into her cell.

"Look here Miss Nosey. I'd dare say you need to KEEP your nose out of our affairs. What the Purple Lightning does is none of your concern. But I will tell you this. That child of yours is going to make us a lot of money...once we either ransom you back to Zaphias or sell you off to anyone looking to overthrow Zaphias." he said. Estelle gasped, slowly stepping back until she landed on her stool. The thieves laughed and walked off, leaving the young girl at the cell door.

"Ugh. Money, money, money. Does the boss think of ANYTHING else besides that?" she muttered. Estelle happened to catch ear of what the young girl was saying, thinking she didn't like working for him. She slowly walked over to the cell door and glanced at her. She made sure the leader was gone before speaking.

"Why is a little girl like you working for such a terrible man?" Estelle asked, catching her attention. The girl huffed.

"Its a complex story. You don't wanna know." she said. But she felt Estelle's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll listen. Please. I wish to know." Estelle said. The girl looked on at Estelle and then glanced around, giving a sigh before facing her.

"All right. But you do not breath a word of this to anyone else. Got me?" she asked, putting her hand to her axe. Estelle nodded, keeping her mouth shut. The two girls then sat down to talk as we switch back to Yuri and friends, having now arrived in Aurnion with Flynn and Sodia aboard Ba'ul.

"So...the lead leads us to here. What now?" Judith asked. All eyes glanced to Yuri.

"Flynn and I will ask around town to see if anyone's heard of these "Purple Lightning" guys. Raven? I'm gonna ask that you, Judith and Repede search around the outskirts of town for any sign of them." Yuri said. Raven nodded, as did Judith and Repede. Flynn asked Sodia to help the others as well.

"Yes sir." she said with a salute. Karol asked Yuri what he and Rita should do.

"You guys can help gather information too. Try and see what you can get on anyone in that organization." Yuri said. The two gave a nod, promising to do their best.

"All right. Come on. Let's go." Yuri said. The group then split apart as Patty chose to wait with Ba'ul.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

An hour passes as Yuri and the others began searching for any leads to the whereabouts of the Purple Lightning. All seemed quiet between everyone as Flynn and Yuri stopped in the center of town.

"Doesn't look like people around here like talking about them. If only we could get some kind of solid clue." Flynn said. He quickly heard Yuri sigh as he seemed to sulk.

"Yuri, I know you're worried. But we'll find Estelle. Trust me. I'm not leaving your side until we get her back." Flynn said. Yuri glanced back at him.

"Actually...Flynn? I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. You see...I had a BIG reason for blaiming myself for Estelle's kidnapping." Yuri said. Flynn asked what that was, listening to his words.

"A while back, I brought Estelle to the doctor's just to have a check-up. This was only a few days ago, probably just before any of this started. And...I found out that...Estelle's baby is going to be born very soon." Yuri said. Flynn gasped.

"What? Are...Are you sure?" Flynn asked. Yuri nodded.

"I don't know exactly when the baby's going to be born...but I do NOT want it to be in some dirty, grimy cell in a thieve's hideout. I have to get to Estelle BEFORE her baby comes into this world. I promised her I'd be there." Yuri said. Flynn quietly looked on at Yuri, seeing the firm gaze in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

"I understand Yuri. If this was my kid, I'd probably be in your shoes right now. Come on. Let's hurry and get Estelle back. You two should be together when that baby comes." Flynn said. Yuri smirked, thanking Flynn for his help. Suddenly, Yuri saw Rita and Karol rushing over.

"Yuri! Yuri! You're not gonna believe this!" Karol cried. The four quickly gathered together.

"What? What is it you guys?" Yuri asked. Rita paused for a moment to catch her breath before looking up at Yuri.

"Its...this guy back at the inn. He says he used to be a member of Purple Lightning. He still knows where the hideout is and is willing to help guide us there." Rita explained. The two boys gasped and faced one another.

"Looks like we got our lead after all." Flynn said. Yuri nodded.

"All right. Let's round up the others. We've got a gang of thieves to bust up." Yuri said.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Ch 4: Deep In Thieves Territory : Part 1

**_Tales of Vesperia: Courting Hardships_**

**__****_Chapter 4: Deep In Thieves Territory - Part 1_**

Yuri and the others sat together at the inn, speaking with the man Rita and Karol said would help find the hideout of the Purple Lightning thieves. He was a simple young man with gray colored hair tied back in a small ponytail behind his head.

"I understand you were once a member of the gang of thieves known as Purple Lightning. Is that correct?" Flynn asked. The man nodded, sadly wishing it wasn't true.

"So...why aren't you with them anymore? Did something happen?" Yuri asked. The man looked on at Yuri.

"Let's just say...my brother and I had some different views on what to do with the group. And...actually, we WEREN'T really a gang of thieves when I was in it. We were more like a guild trying to make a living. But with the kind of recruits we kept getting, my brother tried to use them more as a way to make riches." he said. Yuri and Flynn sighed.

"Sounds like a penny pinching grub worm managed to become the big cheese. Let me guess. He's their boss now, right?" Raven asked. The man nodded, saying that he really caused a big deal in Dahngrest too, getting their guild banned from ever stepping foot there again.

"Do you know where they are now? A friend of ours really needs our help. She's been kidnapped by them and we have to find her as soon as possible." Judith asked. The man sighed.

"I heard from your friends. She's Princess Estellise of Zaphias, correct? I was afraid my brother would try something stupid sooner or later." he said. Yuri thought back, imagining the hooded thief he met in the palace.

"What does your brother really want with Estelle? Is he just in it for a quick buck?" Yuri asked.

"Possibly. He might be planning to sell her off to Zaphias as a hostage...OR he could very well turn her over to another guild that still holds lingering feelings against the capital. My brother will do ANYTHING." he said. Yuri groaned, wishing again that he was with Estelle.

"We're going to the hideout to save Estelle. If you can help, all we're asking you to do is to show us the way. Can you do that?" Karol asked. The man looked on at Yuri and his friends, pausing for a moment to ask what Estelle means to them.

"What does Estelle mean to us? That's gotta be the crappiest question we ever got asked." Rita said.

"Estelle's a dear friend to all of us...not to mention my wife. She's going to have a baby soon and I promised to be at her side. I have to get her back...no matter what. And we all are in this together. Because Estelle's one of us." Yuri explained. The others quietly nodded as the man looked on. He sighed with a grin and faced Yuri.

"All right. I'll show you where Purple Lightning is hiding out." he said. Yuri and the others smiled, glad to see they got the help they wanted. But just then, there was a knock nearby and they turned around, seeing Clint, Nan and Tyson.

"Huh? The Hunting Blades?" Yuri asked. Clint huffed as Tyson approached them.

"Hey there. We couldn't help overhearing you twerps saying that you were gonna go take on the Purple Lightning gang. Heh. We want IN!" Tyson sneered. Karol seemed really surprised, asking what had happened with them. Nan walked over and glared down at Karol, sitting in his seat.

"A couple of days ago, those underhanded little crooks had the NERVE to raid our hideout and make off with half of our treasures! The boss was not too happy about it. So hearing that you guys are going after them sounds like the perfect chance for US to get some payback." Nan explained. Yuri glanced at Clint, seeing the large man giving a nod. Yuri grinned.

"Well, at this point, we could use the help. You guys can have your little "vengeance"...but WE are getting Estelle back." Yuri said. The Hunting Blades nodded, offering their assistance this one time.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Back in her cell, Estelle was still seen talking to the little girl. They had talked for what seemed like hours, getting to know one another as they did.

"Wow Giselle. So that's why..." Estelle said. Giselle nodded.

"Yeah. I mean...I appreciate the boss for taking me in after my home was torn up from that monster raid. But...I'm not really into all the stuff this group is into. I guess its hard to have a choice when you lose your parents." Giselle said. Estelle slowly reached out from behind her cell bars, lightly touching Giselle.

"You CAN have a choice. Please. If you'll help me escape, I...I'll find you a wonderful new home in Zaphias. I PROMISE." Estelle said. Giselle lightly gasped.

"Wh-Wh-What? You can? B-B-B-But...what about my boss? Its a definite law that no one, and I mean NO ONE, is allowed to leave the gang once joining. If he finds out I'm helping his prized catch escape, he..." Giselle said. But she looked into Estelle's eyes, seeing a firm gaze in them.

"My friends and I will help you. Surely you've heard of Brave Vesperia, the guild that helped save the world from the Adephagos? We can help you. Once we meet up with them again, your boss won't be able to do a THING to you." she said. Giselle lightly gasped.

"Your friends...are Brave Vesperia?" Giselle asked, remembering the fight she had with Karol at the castle. Meanwhile, outside of a large cave in a rocky hillside, Yuri and the others were stationed behind a group of boulders, spotting two robed wearing figures at the gate.

"Okay. That must be the place. Estelle's got to be in there." Yuri said. Sodia peeked her head out from around the boulder, trying to figure out a way past the guards.

"Now...the question is how do we get in?" Flynn asked. Rita glanced at Sodia.

"I have a BIGGER question. Why is SHE helping us? Didn't she not like Yuri or something?" Rita asked. Sodia turned to Rita and huffed.

"Yuri is now Princess Estellise's husband. And...as much as I wish I could still keep him and my captain apart...I fear I must help him this time." Sodia said. Unfortunately, her words caught Flynn's ears as she looked at him and gawked. But suddenly, Clint rose up from the back and drew his sword.

"Boss?" Nan asked. Clint huffed.

"We don't need some PLAN to get in. Let's just trash the place. That ought to make things EVEN with those goons." Clint said. Tyson sneered, cracking his knuckles as he took his place at Clint's side.

"Heh. Just what I was thinking." Tyson said. The two boys stormed out in front of the hiding place, quickly making themselves known to the guards out front. But one look at Clint made them gasp from fright.

"Holy cow! Its that king sized guy from the Hunting Blades! But...But how'd he find us?" one exclaimed. Tyson and Clint came charging at them, letting out a loud roar before smashing them down and charging through the doorway. Yuri and the others emerged and tailed after them.

"Well, THEY sure know how to make an entrance!" Raven shouted. Flynn and Sodia watched the guards laying unconscious on the ground as they came charging inside. Once in, they found the cave lined with lit torches.

"This is it guys! We're not leaving without Estelle! Now let's move out!" Yuri shouted. Everyone nodded as they ventured deeper and deeper into the thieves hideout. Up ahead of them, they saw the tunnel let out into another section of the lair. But once they arrived, they gasped in shock to see their hideout was really a underground set of ruins deep under the ground of Hyponia.

"In...Incredible! There's a whole set of ruins down here!" Rita exclaimed, hearing her voice echo. Nan looked around them, finding themselves on a ledge with only a long flight of stone stairs leading them to the ground level.

"Wonder how in the world these guys managed to unearth an entire underground place like THIS." Raven said. Karol assumed they had some sort of help from Ruins' Gate when Yeager was calling the shots. Rita suddenly started racing down the stairs, wanting to get a better look at the ruins. But as her friends hurried to chase after her, once they reached the ground floor, they found themselves detected by a whole horde of the thieves.

"Oh crap." Yuri muttered.

_**~ Tales of Vesperia ~**_

"HEY! Who let those guys in here?" one shouted.

"Its those punks from Zaphias! Get 'em!" another exclaimed. Yuri groaned and drew his sword as the thieves came on the charge. Everyone drew their weapons and came charging into battle as Rita was seen rushing off on her own, examining the ruins up close and personal.

"Interesting. These ruins look like they date as far back as the Geriaos civilization! I wonder if there might be any of their ancient technology laying around. But no doubt those rats got to it first." Rita said. Behind her, Yuri was struggling against an armed thief before kicking him away.

"Uhh...Rita! How about some help?" Yuri shouted. Another was seen drawing an axe, coming on the charge for Rita. But without a word, her magic circle surrounded her feet as Rita turned and fired a fireball directly at him. The blast sent the thief flying backwards and crashing into several others. Nan was on the charge with Karol at her side.

"Hey Karol! Feel like a little tag team work?" Nan asked "We haven't been like this since you were in the guild!" Karol chuckled, welcoming the chance. The thieves yelled as they charged for the two. But Nan quickly spun around in a twisting tornado fashion, slashing at each one with her boomerang. Karol then followed up with a clockwise blow to their heads.

"Give Estelle back!" Karol cried. Flynn was shielding himself from a thief pounding away at him with twin swords. He groaned with each hit, slowly feeling like his legs were gonna give out. But Sodia came charging in and slashed the thief down her sword.

"No one lays a hand on my captain!" Sodia cried, charging off again. Judith was seen wrangling four thieves together with her spear as Raven was firing off arrows against all charging opponents.

"Wee! Ha ha! This is the most fun I've had in a long time!" Raven laughed. Yuri groaned and shoved away another one of the thieves before turning and slashing down another. Once he was thrown to the floor, he stomped down on his chest and pointed his sword to his face.

"Talk! Where are you guys keeping Estelle?" Yuri shouted. The thief cowered for a moment at the sight of Yuri's blade before pointing off in another direction. Yuri looked to see another set of stairs, this time made from poorly constructed wood, leading to another chamber.

"Over there. Just...t-t-take that route and you'll be at the cells." he said. Yuri huffed and suddenly went darting off with Repede close behind. Patty watched as Yuri raced off, stomping down on a defeated thief.

"Yuri...be careful." Patty thought. Meanwhile, down a different hallway, Giselle and Estelle were seen rushing together, holding onto each other's hands as Estelle held her other on her stomach.

"Oh man. I cannot believe I am DOING this. But...this lady...something just felt...right about helping her. Why?" Giselle thought, looking back at Estelle.

**__****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Ch 5: Deep In Thieves Territory : Part 2

**_Tales of Vesperia: Courting Hardships_**

**__****_Chapter 5: Deep In Thieves Territory - Part 2_**

Yuri hurried towards the stairs as Repede tailed close behind him. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only, finding and rescuing Estelle before it was too late. He kept both eyes locked on the path ahead.

"Hang on Estelle! I'm coming!" Yuri thought. Repede suddenly saw something coming and gave a loud bark. Yuri turned to Repede before glaring off to the right, seeing the giant cloaked thief charging his way. As he charged, his hood came down, revealing it to be a large muscular man with a bald top and black eyebrows. He roared as he charged at Yuri.

"What in the...?" Yuri gasped. He and Repede jumped back, just avoiding him as he swung a punch, smashing a giant hole in the rock wall nearby. He glared over at Yuri.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going runt? Nobody's taking our best treasure without a fight!" he laughed. Hearing his voice carry across the cave, Rita gasped and turned to Yuri.

"That voice..." Rita thought. She suddenly flashed back to the colossal giant breaking into Estelle's room and knocking them out with gas. She started to snarl, turning her attention away from the ruins.

"It's HIM! He's the oversized oaf that took Estelle!" Rita thought. Her magic circle formed at her feet as she started chanting a spell. The thug laughed and stomped closer towards Yuri and Repede.

"Okay...Repede? Any ideas how to get past a giant like this?" Yuri asked. Repede snarled, poising himself ready to strike. But as their distance was being closed, Rita gave a mighty yell and fired a wave of fireballs towards him. The thug turned and gawked as the flaming orbs slammed into him, thrusting him up against the wall. Yuri spotted Rita from far away.

"Rita?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri! This clown! He's the jerk that busted in Estelle's room and took her! You go and get her! I still want PAYBACK for last time!" Rita shouted. Yuri nodded and charged with Repede, zipping clean past as the giant pushed himself from the wall. Rita started approaching him with scroll in hand.

"Heh? Oh. I remember you. You're that big mouthed little pipsqueak from the castle. Who would've guessed you can use magic? Heh." he said. Rita huffed as she flew open her scroll.

"I'm not just a magician pal. In case you didn't know, I'm Mordio. MISS Rita Mordio to be exact..." Rita said. The giant suddenly gasped.

"Wait. Rita Mordio? You mean...the same crazy little twerp from Aspio? Oh boy." he groaned.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Still finding themselves running through hallways, Estelle and Giselle were racing for the other side of the path.

"Why are there so many hallways? This isn't a thieves hideout...its more like a giant funhouse!" Estelle shouted. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain and yelled, dropping to her knees quickly. Giselle stopped and turned back, seeing the princess holding her stomach.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" Giselle asked. Estelle groaned.

"I think...the baby's getting restless. Just...give me a second to...to catch my breath." Estelle said, starting to sweat. But just then, a sword was quietly drawn against her head. She gasped at the sight of it. Giselle gasped.

"B-Boss!" Giselle cried. The princess slowly glanced up from the tip of the sword, finding it in the hands of the dastardly boss. He grinned and lightly brought it closer to her neck.

"N-No! Don't do it!" Giselle cried. The leader chuckled.

"What do you mean Giselle? I'm not going to HURT this one. This is...a "reminder" for her to go BACK to her cell." he said. Estelle lightly whimpered, fearing the blade's edge rubbing against her neck. Giselle looked on in fear, worrying over what her boss would do next.

"And I'm VERY disappointed in you Giselle. Wasn't it YOUR duty to make sure she stayed put? How pitiful." he said. Suddenly, Giselle gasped, looking between her boss and Estelle. A sudden flashback came to her mind, remembering the day that the band of monsters attacked her home.

_::_

_She was out playing one day, but she saw a mob of giant monsters coming towards the town. She looked on in fear, the events of that day were gruesome for her as she almost entirely forgot. But one memory was still clear in her mind._

_Through the mob of monsters that swarm her hometown and left it to rubble, she had seen the leader of Purple Lightning alongside her mother. She tried to cry out for her, but the stampeding beasts cluttered up the air, making her cry fall. She watched as the man drew his sword and suddenly slashed her._

_She remembered the surviving locals saying that her mother was lost by the rampaging beasts. But her memory came back to her of the Purple Lightning's leader cutting her down, calling her a "traitor" as he did. With memories lost, Giselle foolishly forgot the man's identity and believed her now to be her savior. And whats more, Giselle's mother beared a facial resemblance to Estelle._

_::_

Giselle looked on at Estelle and the thief leader, slowly starting to seeth between her teeth.

"Hmm? What's this now? You look as if you saw a ghost." he said. Giselle eyed her boss.

"Yeah. I remember...about when I was a kid...before you "took me in"." she said. Estelle gasped, remembering hearing her story earlier.

"Oh. That's right. You told me earlier. Your mom was caught up in the monster attack, right?" Estelle asked. Giselle shook her head.

"No. That's not what I remember now. Looking at the two of you...the way you are now...it made me realize. Estelle? You...remind me so much of my mom. Your face, your sweet words and encouragement...all of it is her. But you...BOSS. You were the one who took my mom, aren't you?" Giselle growled. Estelle gasped as the man chuckled.

"So...you FINALLY remembered eh? Heh. I was wondering when you would. Yes. I killed your mother. She was a traitor to the Purple Lightning. She ratted us out to the Royal Knights, getting us forced out from Dahngrest. But...I wasn't going to have it. So to make it fair, I took her most precious thing...YOU." he said. Giselle growled as the man chuckled.

"I could've USED some extra hands in bringing about the revival of the Purple Lightning's power...but you were more of a "amnesiac prisoner" in my eyes. A prisoner who did all my dirty work..." he said. Giselle snarled and drew her axes.

"You...You...heartless dog! Damn you!" Giselle exclaimed. She came charging at him with axes drawn back, but he swiftly kicked the young girl away, sending her skidding across the ground.

"No! Giselle!" Estelle cried. The leader smirked, glaring back at her.

"And as for YOU princess..." he said. But suddenly, he heard the sounds of footsteps ahead. He quickly turned around and saw Yuri with Repede.

"Y-Yuri!" Estelle cried. Yuri's eyes remained locked on him, glancing between him and the sword at Estelle's neck.

"What were you gonna say there? Because, to me, I think you're going to say you're giving her back." Yuri said. The man chuckled.

"Well, lookie here. The "brave hubby" here to save his sweetie." he said. Repede snarled, poising for an attack. The leader smirked and gave a whistle, calling for a ferocious wolf from the darkest depths of the halls. This beast was his prized pet monster, Saber.

"Saber? Take care of that flea bitten excuse for a dog." he said. The wolf snarled and charged as Repede came at him too. During the beast's charge, Yuri drew his blade and charged as well. The leader grinned and threw Estelle aside, drawing his sword against Yuri's.

"Let Estelle go! You have no RIGHT to keep her here!" Yuri cried. The villain laughed and quickly kicked Yuri in the chest before swinging at him, shielded again by his sword.

"As if. This little lady is going to be my ticket out of this rathole of a dump. Between you and me, all I want is the money I'm gonna get from ransoming this little headache off to the highest bidding continent. Zaphias will get lucky if THEY bid the highest." he chuckled. Yuri growled.

"So...you must be the "money grubbing" twisted nutjob that took over once you guys got kicked out of Dahngrest." Yuri said. The villain asked what Yuri meant, quickly hearing him mention his brother.

"Ah yes. HIM. He showed you the way to this place, didn't he? I should have guessed. You also must've learned of this guild's horrible fate. Well, here's something you don't know. Ever since that day, I've been living in NOTHING but a RUT! While my brother got lucky and found new life, I've been hiding around in the dark like a filthy rat for these past years!" he shouted. Yuri groaned as he felt him pushing against his sword. Behind, Repede and Saber wrestled with each other, pushing each other against the rock walls.

"So why take Estelle then? You just in it for money or what? Because I've got news for you! Estelle's NOT something you can just sell off like trash! She and that baby are a living thing!" Yuri cried. The villain chuckled.

"Precisely! Imagine the kind of money I'll get for ransoming off the princess of Zaphias and her unborn heir! Ha ha! I'll make millions! So many millions that I can finally kiss this damned life of mine goodbye and live in the lap of luxury!" he exclaimed. Yuri snarled.

"I think all this time in the dark really warped your mind pal. Because that is NOT happening!" he shouted. With one mighty swing, he pushed away his attack before striking at the villain, slashing through his cloak. Behind him, Repede got free and suddenly drew his sword, slicing clean through the beast's side.

"That's it Yuri! Get him!" Estelle shouted. Yuri yelled as he swung again, slashing more through until he exposed the villain's bare chest. He was thrown to the floor as Yuri pointed his blade at him.

"Now then...I'll ask you nicely once more. Back OFF from Estelle." he said. The leader quietly looked on as Yuri slowly walked back for Estelle, still keeping his blade pointed at him. He offered her a hand up before slowly drawing his sword back. Yuri looked up the hall and saw Giselle on the ground.

"Yuri...help her too. She helped me escape." Estelle explained. Yuri slowly nodded, looking back at Repede. But quickly as his eyes turned away, the villain drew his sword again and charged. Estelle gasped and pushed Yuri away, leaving herself wide open to a slash from his blade.

"No! Estelle!" Yuri shouted. He growled and grabbed hold of her, quickly drawing his sword and taking a clean swing, knocking his sword out of his hand.

"Gah! Why you little...! You are NOT leaving with my ticket out of this dump!" he exclaimed. But quickly as he moved Estelle aside, Yuri kicked back his sword and swung, piercing the fiend clean through his chest. Estelle gasped and looked away, covering her eyes as Yuri's sword was seen through the other side of the villain's cloak.

"Sorry pal. But you can rot in this hole...for what you put my kid through." Yuri muttered. The man gasped, coughing a short bit of blood before Yuri swiftly drew his blade back. He turned to Estelle, seeing her helping Giselle back on her feet.

"Thank you..." Giselle said. He then looked to Repede, seeing he had defeated Saber as well. The four banded together and went back out to rejoin their friends.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~  
_**

Back outside the entrance to the thieves hideout, everyone stood together as they welcomed Estelle back. The only two not present was Clint and Tyson.

"Hey. Where are Clint and Tyson? Haven't seen them since they stormed the place earlier." Yuri asked. Nan shrugged, assuming they were making sure to get back what was rightfully theirs.

"Well, at least this is over. I've sent words to the knights at the capital. They'll send a group out here to take care of the unconscious remants of Purple Lightning." Flynn explained. Rita lightly glanced over at Giselle, standing amongst the group.

"So aren't you gonna do something about HER too?" Rita asked. Flynn shook his head as Giselle gasped.

"Nope. After what Estelle told me, I think we can let her slide. After all, she did pitch in helping to rescue her." Flynn said. Giselle lightly blushed, looking away and telling the others it was no big deal. Suddenly, Estelle groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Huh? What's the matter NOW?" Raven asked. Estelle groaned as she leaned against Yuri.

"Estelle? Are you...all right?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri...the baby. I...I think the baby's coming!" Estelle squealed. Everyone suddenly gasped, their eyes bulging from shock.

"Wh-What? Oh geez! I KNEW this was gonna happen! Quick! Judy! Call Ba'ul! We have GOT to get to the capital!" Yuri exclaimed. Judith nodded and quickly called to Ba'ul, asking him for a lift. In no time at all, the giant soon made its appearance and welcomed the others aboard.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Finale: A Blessing Is Born

**_Tales of Vesperia: Courting Hardships_**

**__****_Finale : A Blessing Is Born_**

With the help of Ba'ul, Yuri's group quickly returned to Zaphias where Estelle was brought to the hospital. Everyone else waited patiently in the lobby as Yuri was in Estelle's room, waiting with her for the doctor. She was changed out of her royal attire, wearing nothing but a light green shirt that stretched out over her legs.

"Yuri? I'm glad your here with me." Estelle said. Yuri smiled, lightly taking Estelle's hand as she was sitting in her appropriate chair. One hand remained on her stomach.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I told you I was going to be with you and that's why I'm here now." Yuri said. Estelle smiled, lightly giggling.

"To think...our baby is finally going to come into the world. I'm so excited." Estelle said. Yuri smirked.

"I just wonder how much of a handful he'll be. I remember a certain someone being a bit of a handful herself the day I met her." Yuri said, looking at Estelle with a chuckle. Estelle lightly pouted as Yuri chuckled louder.

"Oh Yuri. Sometimes I don't know if you're teasing or not." Estelle said. Close by, the two heard the doors open and the doctor was seen walking in.

"All right Miss Estellise. Are you ready?" he asked. But as Estelle nodded, Yuri heard his name being called. It sounded like Karol screaming his head off.

"Yuri! YURI! We need you! Get back here!" Karol exclaimed. Yuri gasped, wondering what the deal was now. He quickly looked back to Estelle, watching as the hand that once held his slipped aside.

"Its okay. Go ahead Yuri. I can take it from here." she said. Yuri nodded, promising he'd be right back. He then hurried out into the hall, catching a glimpse of Estelle smiling.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Back in the lobby, Yuri raced in to find Raven face flat on the ground with his rear in the air. He gasped as Karol was at his side, worrying frantically over Raven. Nan watched on with the others as well.

"Whoa! Whoa! What happened to HIM?" Yuri asked. The others stood nearby as Yuri hurried to Raven.

"We don't know. We were just talking about how happy Estelle must be and...he just...blacked out." Flynn said. Sodia and Rita stood nearby, watching Yuri raise Raven up on his feet.

"Hey! HEY! Old man! Wake up!" Yuri shouted. Giselle glanced at Patty, asking if this happened before. Patty merely shrugged.

"I sure hope he's all right." Judith commented. As Yuri frantically shook Raven, he eventually started to come to. He groaned and gripped his head.

"Raven, are you all right? Everyone else was just saying you blacked out. What's the matter?" Yuri asked. Raven groaned.

"Ugh. Sorry to worry ya guys. I guess...I just fainted." Raven said. Suddenly, all worry for Raven dropped as Rita eyed Raven.

"Whaddya mean "fainted"? What's this about old man?" Rita asked. Raven chuckled.

"Heh. All this talk of pretty young Estelle having a baby...must've been a lot for me to take in and...ol' Raven just blacked out. Heh. Just realizing that I lost a chance at the princess of Zaphias..." Raven said. Rita suddenly approached Raven and, with one swing, kicked him hard inbetween his legs.

"OOH! Right in the DINGY!" Raven exclaimed, falling again to the floor. Giselle gasped as Rita huffed.

"THAT'S for making me worry." Rita said. Yuri sighed as Karol nervously chuckled.

"Honestly...I left Estelle for THIS?" Yuri groaned. Judith glanced at Yuri, asking if Estelle had her child yet.

"No. The doctor was just about to start when I heard Captain Karol shouting his mouth off over here." Yuri said, pointing to Karol. Karol began stuttering, telling Yuri not to blaim him.

"If anything, blaim the old pervert." Rita said. Raven groaned, slowly rising back up with his hands still inbetween his legs.

"Don't worry Raven. So you lost a shot at Estelle. Doesn't mean you're out with me." Judith teased. Raven looked on at Judith, suddenly turning beat red and fainting again. Yuri groaned.

"Ugh. Guess we have to wait for him to wake up." Yuri thought, swatting himself in the face. And that's what they did. They waited a full half hour before Raven, overwhelmed by what happened, finally came to again.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~  
_**

Afterwards, Yuri went back to the room he last saw Estelle in, asking the nurse where Estelle was. The nurse chuckled, saying they moved Estelle to her own room just a while ago.

"Okay. Thanks." he said. He walked back in the hall, looking around the other rooms in the hospital. There were many patient bedrooms that it took him a while before he found her. When he did, he saw Estelle laying peacefully under a sheet with a small object in her arms, wrapped in a soft blanket.

"Hello Yuri..." she muttered. Yuri smiled as he slowly approached her. Estelle watched as he walked over, standing once again at her side. The first thing he noticed was Estelle's stomach had returned to normal size. He then took a look in Estelle's arms. He smiled at the sight of a young baby with light colored skin, similar to Estelle's, and small black hairs safely cuddled inside the pink blanket.

"So...here's the little tyke. Our little Yuri junior." Yuri said. Estelle lightly giggled, catching Yuri's attention. When he asked what the big deal was, she slowly reached for the blanket with her hand.

"Uhh...Yuri?" she teased, lightly pulling the blanket back. Yuri took a quick peek and gasped. But he quickly regained his smile as she covered the baby again.

"Heh. Scratch that. I guess...its a girl." Yuri said. Estelle nodded, cradling the infant girl in her arms. Yuri sighed, guessing "Yuri junior" was a stupid name now.

"Well, what DO you think we should name her then?" Estelle asked. Yuri smirked, crossing his arms.

"How about you decide Estelle? You pretty much named a lot of stuff when we were on our trip together. This baby girl is yours too." Yuri said. Estelle looked on at the baby in her arms.

"Well, I was thinking...Zoe was a pretty name for a sweet girl like her. It means life, seeing that she fought so hard to be apart of this world...apart of our family." Estelle said. Yuri grinned as he looked on at the baby's face, seeing a "Zoe" expression on the sleeping girl's face.

"Yeah. That'll do. Zoe Lowell..." Yuri said. Estelle giggled, figuring Yuri would want his last name for the baby. Just then, Yuri and Estelle noticed the others stepping inside as well, having found the room.

"Hey guys. You're just in time to meet...her. The newest addition to our "family"...Zoe Lowell." Yuri said. Everyone joined in for a laugh as they joined around Yuri and Estelle, seeing Zoe's face for themselves.

"Wow. Way to go Estelle." Karol said. Rita was blushing from cheek to cheek at Zoe.

"She's...so beautiful. She looks like a little angel." Rita said. She then looked to Estelle, congratulating her on a healthy baby. Estelle giggled.

"Well, I see "Yuri Junior" is right out the window. Darn. Now I have nothing to tease Rita with anymore." Judith said. Rita quietly glared at her while Raven chuckled. Giselle and Patty smiled.

"Amazing. So this was the baby that boss tried to ransom off. Hmph. Now I'm super glad I helped out." Giselle said. Nan lightly put her hand out, tickling the baby's chin.

"Congratulations Yuri Lowell. After everything that happened, your baby came through it all." Flynn said. Yuri smirked, telling Flynn that she had one thing inherited from her father, his determination to see things to the end. Karol nodded.

"Yeah. In a way, she sounds like she inherited Yuri's personality...with Estelle's beauty." Karol said. Rita lightly blushed, agreeing with Karol for a change. Estelle and Yuri both smiled as they looked on at Zoe. Yuri lightly rubbed her head.

"Welcome to Terca Lumireis...Zoe Lowell." he muttered. As he muttered her name, the little baby showed a small smile as she cuddled into the blanket.

**_~ THE END ~_**


End file.
